Babies and infants frequently have trouble falling to sleep. This forces caregivers to employ many different strategies to assist a baby to sleep. Many caregivers will place a baby in a car and drive until the child goes to sleep. Others will hold a baby and rock them until they fall asleep. Babies appear to enjoy the feeling of security of being held. The slight feeling of confinement coupled with the rise and fall of the parent's chest as they breathe, is something that is guaranteed to put any baby to sleep. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which infants can be provided a feeling of comfort and security while parents or care providers attend to other duties. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent sleepers for babies. U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,000 issued to Verbovszky discloses a portable infant cushion that appears to comprise a cushion that encircles an infant. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an infant sleeper that comprises a powered air compressor that activates a bladder contained inside of the sleeper that provides the sleeper with the ability to simulate the breathing motions of a care giver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,743 issued to Weil discloses a bed device that appears to comprise a mattress that is conformed to a baby. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose an infant sleeper that possesses the ability to simulate the breathing motion of a caregiver, nor does it appear to comprise an insertable insert for use with newborns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,234 issued to Srour et al. discloses an infant comfort mattress that appears to comprise a surface designed to reduce surface contact with an infant. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose an infant sleeper that comprises a base unit with the ability to simulate the breathing motion of a caregiver, nor does it appear to provide an oval shaped enclosure for placing a baby therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,525 issued to Davis discloses a foldable infant mattress system with sleeping area recess. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an infant sleeper that simulates the breathing motion of a caregiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,465 issued to Carew et al. discloses an infant mattress system with sleeping recess that appears to comprise a mattress made of different materials. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a secure and comfortable infant sleeper that possesses the ability to simulate the rise and fall of a caregiver's chest during breathing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,876 issued to Petruzulla discloses an infant mattress comprised of a variety of materials and possessing a bumper area around the perimeter of the bed. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an infant sleeper with a removable insert, nor does it appear to disclose an infant sleeper that simulates the breathing motion of a caregiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,646 issued to Neweroski discloses a mattress for a crib with an integral bumper. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an infant sleeper that may be placed on any firm stable surface nor does it appear to be capable of simulating the chest motion of a caregiver during breathing.